Vacaciones
by Vicus Riddle
Summary: Drabble. Harry se va de vacaciones -Post Reliquias-


La casa de verano, lucía exactamente igual que el año pasado. El porche desgastado, el columpio balanceándose con el viento y las ventanas del piso de arriba estampando el sol de todas las mañanas. Y esto, justamente, era todo lo que ellos necesitaban.

James fue el primero en saltar del auto, mientras corría quitándose la camisa y aventando los zapatos. Albus lo siguió, deshaciéndose por fin del jersey que desde hace dos días usaba, el nuevo uniforme de los Chuddley Cannons, desde luego.

Harry salió del auto y dejó que el aire impregnado de sal llenara sus pulmones. Miró hacía el vehículo y abrió la puerta para que las últimas pasajeras bajaran. La mirada asombrada de Lily mientras veía la playa, lo hizo reír. La tomó en sus brazos y ayudó a Ginny a salir.

Ginny lo miró y Harry supo que había hecho bien en no demorar sus vacaciones un día más.

El verano había llegado tarde ese año para los Potters. Los niños habían adoptado una actitud claustrofóbica en cuanto empezaron los primeros días de calor y aunque todavía no entendían muy bien el concepto de vacaciones, el mayor de ellos sabía muy bien cuanto se divertía en la playa. El que le seguía estaba en esa edad que hacía todo lo que su hermano mayor consideraba importante hacer. La menor recién comenzaba a caminar y los dos mayores ya habían aprovechado este detalle para organizar unas cuantas travesuras que dejaron la residencia Potter patas para arriba.

Sin embargo la tan solicitada escapada no parecía llegar. Ginny estuvo ocupada con la temporada de Quidditch hasta hacía dos días atrás. No había pegado un ojo durante dos semanas en la que su pluma no había parado de escribir artículos sobre las jugadas más destacadas y aquellas que habían sido patéticas, sobre los mejores jugadores y los que su carrera definitivamente había acabado. Y Harry… Ron tuvo que echarlo de la ciudad para que dejara de perseguir todo aquel que resultara una amenaza para la paz en la que el país estaba inmersa…

Harry ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había hablado con Ginny. ¡No recordaba la última vez que se saludaron! Lo único que tenía de ella eran sus publicaciones que él recortaba y guardaba en una carpeta que por fuera hubiera pasado como una ficha de un criminal cualquiera.

Hasta los niños notaban lo distante que estaban entre ellos. James tenía berrinches sin sentido que él sabía que eran porque extrañaba a su madre. Albus estaba más introspectivo que nunca y contestaba siempre con monosílabas. Lily no podía soltarse del cuello de quien había ido de niñera en cuanto veía a cualquiera de sus padres.

Los dos niños ya estaban empapados por completo cuando Harry y Ginny ya se habían acomodado en la casa. Lily jugaba sentada en el porche y miraba de lejos a sus hermanos con anhelo. Ya la habían regañado por haberse ido con sus pasos inseguros hasta el mar.

-Deberías dejarla ir con los chicos, ellos van a cuidarla. –Le había dicho Ginny a la vez que acomodaba la ropa en los placares y refregaba la mugre acumulada de la cocina con varios hechizos.

Harry suspiró antes de asegurarse que ambos chicos no iban a dejarla sola. Se sentó en los escalones del porche para vigilar de lejos de todas maneras. Es que no podía evitar ese malestar en el estómago cada vez que sus hijos se alejaban tanto.

Volvió a suspirar y Ginny se sentó a su lado rodeándolo con los brazos.

-¿Crees que podamos quedarnos más de 15 días?

-¿¡Más de 15 días!

Ginny se rió.

-No te alteres. Es que hace rato no te veía tan relajado como ahora.

-¿Ahora me veía relajado?

-Deja de responderme con preguntas.

-Estaba asegurándome que James no obligara a Al a que ahogara a Lily en el mar. La verdad es que no puedo relajarme…

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero vez que lo hacen bien ellos solos…

-Lo hacen bien solo porque estamos observando.

-No saben que los estamos mirando.

Ginny entonces tomó a Harry de la nuca y lo besó firmemente en los labios. Cuando lo soltó había una expresión de molestia en toda su cara, aunque sus ojos indicaban todo lo contrario.

-Ese beso podría haber sido fatal para tus hijos, Ginny.

-Pero no lo fue. Aun siguen ahí. –Respondió ahogando una risa en la camisa que se estaba sacando. –Me voy con ellos… -le gritó mientras corría hacia el mar.

Los miró un rato desde el porche. Al se colgaba del brazo de su mamá para tirarla al suelo antes de que llegara la próxima ola. Lily corría hasta donde el mar le cubría las rodillas y luego corría tropezándose hacía donde la arena estaba seca. Sus gritos eran solo superados por James que perseguía tanto a Albus como a su mamá…

Harry se quitó la camiseta y no quiso ir a buscar su traje de baño. Simplemente corrió como el resto de los Potter a ese mar que les hacía borrar toda preocupación.


End file.
